The process by which users withdrawal currency from an automated teller machine (ATM) has remained the same for a considerably long time. The user first approaches the ATM, insert his/her card into the card reader, enters a PIN number, responds to the prompts on the screen, and receives currency and a receipt. In addition to being located at financial institutions, ATM machines may be found at most supermarkets, convenience stores and travel centers.
However, the annual cost associate with maintaining an ATM can be over $40,000 per year. Much of the cost is attributable to security required to maintain a safe environment near the ATM machine. Also, the input devices of the ATM (e.g., the touch screen display, keypad, card reader, etc.) requirement repair and replacement to insure proper working conditions. Thus, the traditional ATM machine can be expensive to operate.